<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Henry's laboratory by Sav_56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022975">In Henry's laboratory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sav_56/pseuds/Sav_56'>Sav_56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff (I guess?), Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Science, Secret Crush, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sav_56/pseuds/Sav_56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the scene in ChoG where Thomas and Alastair make the antidote in Henry's lab that we deserved but weren't given. So here it is my version ☺️ From Alastair's POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Henry's laboratory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is inspired by <a href="https://lariablog.tumblr.com/post/617135166544117760/have-i-ever-contextualise-my-drawings-with-some">THIS</a> beautiful art by <a href="https://lariablog.tumblr.com/">@lariablog</a> and it's idea of <a href="https://jb-lh.tumblr.com/"> @jb-lh</a>, both in tumblr!</p><p>You also can read it in my tumblr <a href="https://thomaslightwood.tumblr.com/post/617295071940902912/in-henrys-laboratory-one-shotthis-one-shot-is">@thomaslightwood</a> :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you really think this antidote will work?” Alastair asked.</p>
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>“I know it will.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Alastair held Thomas’s gaze for a long moment. He was in awe how much faith Thomas had in his cousin. To be so sure about someone to be ready to put lives in their hands. Alastair couldn't imagine what this feeling was. In all his life he was the protector, not the one who needed protection. “And how long will it take to make it?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Twenty minutes, if everything goes right.” Thomas said.</p></div><div class=""><p>Alastair exhaled. “All right,” he said. “Twenty minutes it is. After that, I’m going to find Cordelia.”</p></div><div class=""><p>At Thomas’s puzzled look, he gestured impatiently toward the steps that went down to the laboratory. “I’ll help you,” he said. “Let’s get to work.”</p></div><div class=""><p>•</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you need?” Alastair asked as they entered Henry's laboratory.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don't worry,” Thomas said, already taking some test tubes from the shelf. “I know where is everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>He doesn't really need my help,</em> Alastair thought. And by the way Thomas carefully put all ingredients on the table it was clear there was no real danger to burn the house.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alastair sat on the chair anyway, watching him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was fascinating. Thomas was very focused on making the antidote. There was a little frown on his forehead. His hazel eyes were looking only at the phial in front of him. A little covered by his shirt was calm anger rune on his right arm. On his left one he could see only nourishment rune. But when Thomas reached out to take some purple liquid Alastair saw his rose compass tattoo.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alastair remembered the look on his face when he said he is sorry for his sister. Alastair couldn't imagine what would be like to lose Cordelia. It was unthinkable. Alastair really hoped the runes was helping Thomas.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While he measured the exact proportions to add something in the mixture, Alastair quietly asked “Are you sure you remember everything? It can't be something easy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” Thomas answered, without taking his eyes off the bottle in front of him. “I have a good memory. And I was with Kit all the time while he was working out the formula for the antidote.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alastair didn't reply. He was actually sure Thomas could do it right but for an inexplicable reason he wanted Thomas to talk more. He liked his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alastair looked at some papers at the table because he had to stop stare at Thomas all the time. They were probably Henry's because they were notes about the wheels of his cart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So,” Alastair said casually. “Do you have understanding with same lady?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas eyed him surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I… No, I do not.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure?” Alastair couldn't understand why he insisted. It was stupid. And still, he had trouble shutting up his mouth. “Because I heard you're very popular around here. I'm sure many girls have shown interest in you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So there is no need to hide if there is actually someone,” Alastair was staring at the design of the wheel stubbornly. ”No one would be surprised.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He heard how Thomas moved, probably to take more ingredients. After a while he replied “There is probably ladies that have interest in me but I have no such intention towards them. I have no interest in any woman.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alastair's heart skipped a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So far, I suppose,” Thomas added unsure. “Why do you ask though?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alastair couldn't answer this. He didn't know himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I'm just curious.” He said neutral after all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas eyed him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, really?” He asked with a little smile. “If you have such an interest in my love life you could just…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I do not have an interest, Lightwood,” Alastair interrupted sharply. “I'm just trying to make a conversation.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas went quite.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p><em>Damn</em>, Alastair thought and squeezed the list in his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I'm sorry,” he said. “This was unfair to ask about your private business and then to act like this. I'm sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alastair looked at him and Thomas smiled at him softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It's fine. We all are a little tense lately. You're forgiven.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>But you're the one who lost his sister and still manage to behave,</em> Alastair thought. Thomas was too kind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas poured some liquid into the mixture. There was a quite hiss. “Now we have to wait a few minutes to dissolve. It's almost done.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alastair nodded. Thomas carefully started to put everything back in its place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alastair remembered Thomas in the Academy. Small, little boy who admired him and followed Alastair like a puppy. Now he was taller and bigger but he was shy as always. His smile was the same too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas checked his work minutely and time to time added some plant to the mixture. He so attentively did all this. Alastair remembered that after all his sister Barbara was dead because of the infection. Christopher was also affected. Thomas probably desperately wanted no one to become victim of it again. When he reached to move away hair from his eyes Alastair saw the rose compass again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know,” Alastair said suddenly. “I wondered if you really did make the tattoo.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh,” Thomas eyed him. “I was uncertain. But was thinking about it for a long time and… I really wanted it. It was important to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alastair didn't ask what was the meaning behind it. He really wanted to. But in the last moment he stopped himself. It was clear this was something very personal to Thomas. He even didn't show it to his friends until Alastair asked to see it too. Thomas wouldn't tell what it means, especially to Alastair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It's beautiful,” he said quietly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas smiled. Alastair heart jumped. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas kept adding to the mixture from the plant until the colour was darker. He attentively stirred it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That's it,” he said after a while.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Alastair raised an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” Thomas said with a sigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alastair rose. “Let's go then.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>